fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fossil Fighters Champions: A Journal.
September: Friday: I went into Dusty Dunes looking for E-Raptor fossils 5 times. Eventually I knew I had got one when some random Fossil Fighter popped up saying 'Hey, there! Hunter! You're gonna have to fight me if you want that!'. And I went into battle. To my suprise, he actually meant wrestling. I won, thinking it was just some normal old rock, but it was shaped like a SPIRAL. That was wierd. I went to the Cleeaning Room, but the Cleaning Machine was broken. I crossed the blue wires to eachother, unaware that there were red ones, too. But it did excactly the opposite of what I wanted it to do. It did a bunch of things: It made me a Tricera, it used me as an opponent in a battle, it made me huge, it fired a laser at me, and finally it shrunk me. 'Oh, great. This is not looking good, already.', I said to myself. Then KL33-N blew me away. I was pretty sure if I had brought the red wire to the blue wire, this wouldn't have happened. Saturday: Apparantley it was just a dream. I just went back to my sleep, but seconds later a Fossil Fighter popped up out of nowhere and said 'Hup, hup, hup, hup! Let's, go! Let's go!' Then I noticed something familiar about him. He was the same old Fossil Fighter who battled wrestled me at Dusty Dunes. Based on his appearance, he was the Rupert! Seconds later I ran outside. But, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I passed Mount Krakanak, and was at some random beach I had never seen before. A mysterious creature (This was a Tuskanniny from NeoPets) I had also never seen before was flying around me. Four hours later: Well, I must've fallen asleep after that, as it was already looking gloomy. The creature was a completely different story. It said it had been watching me the whole time. It had actually gotten bored of me sitting there sleeping, and had left for two hours. It was revealed to be a new Vivosaur from the make-your-own-Vivosaur building. I followed it to see where that was, and to my surprise, there was a place where you could make your ow Vivosaur. I went iside, and it looked excacty the same as the Cleaning Room! 'Alright, what's going on here?', I asked Joe Wildwest. He replied with 'We've beeh doing some behind-the-scenes action for four hours.'. Then it it me. The only reason Rupert came to wake me up was BECAUSE HE WANTED ME TO SEE IT! I played around with the new machine, and I must have fallen asleep for a second there, cause I pressed a button that made Trip Cera fall out and into the machine, which had a gold fossil in it! Then he became a BoneySaur that looked much bigger and stronger than the original Trip. Using his new powers to make a literal hole in the wall (Albehit a big one), and ran into Cranial City! 'Oh, what have I done?!', I asked myself. Sunday: Yesterday I restored Trip back to his normal form, but after the whole experience, I doubt I'll be able to use that machine again. Then I noticed one thing; I was really low on money. SO I made the V.I.P Lawn Service, with Todd, my best friend, to help me out. But Todd didn't want to and when I asked why not, this is what he said: 'Because I'm lazy. I'll do it tomorrow.' So I did by myself, and to my surprise, I couldn't find a single person home. That all took a change for the better when I found some random guy who was home. It looked like his lawn was in serious need of mowing, so I walked up to the random guy and said 'Would you, kind sir, like to get your lawn mowed by the V.I.P Lawn Service? Only ten dollars!' He came up in a second and replied with 'Make it five.' 'Eight.' 'Three.' 'Six.' After that, I settled on five, and he was okay with that. I went to Joe WIldWest's house and got his lawn mower, then read the instructions. They were in French, and I coudn't understand anything. But from the pictures, I knew it could get dangerous. It actaully wasn't half bad at first, but I ended up tipping it over and it leaked gasoline. Man, I knew something bas was gonna happen. Thankfully, Joe has a whole barrel of it. I put as much as I needed, and it sadly broke. So I called Rupert and he did the rest, but by the time he was done, the random guy was already gone, and he didn't even leave my five bucks. I had to remind him about it when he comes back, so I added a little sign by his door that read 'Another great job by the V.I.P Lawn Service.'. After that, I decided to stop for the day. Monday: I need some way to get money fast otherwise I'll never get that rare E-Raptor fossil. Maybe I should just wait until Winter and change it to the V.I.P Snow Shoveling Service. No. That's too long... I'll just train my Vivosaurs and possibly sell them eventually. 5 seconds later: Holy cow! A Dillopho! A Dilopho I don't know! 'My name's Bob.' he said. Hmmm.... As to make friends with Vivosaurs you do not know or to avoid Vivosaurs you don't know? 'Well, let's battle, Bob.', I said. 'Whoops. Almost forgot to introduce myself. Name's Hunter.' With a flash, in one second the battle started. Go, Nigo! But Nigo was already asleep. And he coudn't do anything. 'Dilopho Fang!' Bob said as he bit my Nigo. After that he had woken up, ready to battle. 'Nigo Spin!' With that, Nigo spun his neck around, stunning Dilopho. A few more turns later, I had won the fight. 'Nice battle, Hunter', Bob said in defeat. I quickly became friends with him later, and I asked if he had any tips on how to get cash. Thursday: Well, if there's one good thing that came out of that battle, it's that I got a book on ways to get money. I asked Bob for it, and it wasn't easy, as he was all like 'Can't you just earn your OWN money?!', and I was like 'Listen, I'm not a Cashbot here. I seriously need some!'. Friday: I recently got a book in the mail today, and I can't wait to use it. The book contained several pranks I could play on my friends. But when I tried to begin one of them, Rupert came over and told me I had to go outside and do something there. Well, that is not something I wanna do, so when he gave me my jacket and he wasn't looking, I snuck my game system into my pocket. He didn't find it in there, but I knew he'd get suspicious if he knows I didn't do anything, so I got the hose and wet myself. He actually believed it, having thought that it was sweat, but unfortunately, he wanted me come back to there tomorrow. But if I can keep this up, I might really make him happy, and he might not even send me to Spag Union. Category:Stories